


Beach Day

by Icylightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beaches, Derek Hale is a Softie, Leg Cramp, Lifeguard Derek, M/M, Shy Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Has a Crush on Derek Hale, Sweet Derek, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-26 23:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Stiles has a huge crush on Derek who is s lifeguard. He really doesn't know how to gain his attention.





	Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Hope you guys like this one shot. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Stiles spread out his long Panda beach towel and kicked off his shoes, glancing around with a grimace at the excitedly shrieking kids and doting mothers. There were many other people minding their own business, some surfing in water and few enjoying snacks. None of them mattered to Stiles. The only reason or rather person he was interested in was the lifeguard in his figure-hugging, bright purple sleevesless swim shirt, the one and only Derek Hale

For last week Stiles had been trying to get Derek's attention. He came to the beach everyday hoping the handsome hunk would notice him but he could only dream of that because Stiles was too shy to go and talk to him. He wouldn't even know his name if Scott, his best friend hadn't gone and talked to him 

On the fourth day Stiles almost fainted when Derek pulled his sun glasses down and winked at him. But that was it. After that Derek hadn't even looked at him once

"..iles...Stiles! You're staring again. Dude atleast wear your sunglases when you do that so it will make you less creepy" said Scott 

Stiles looked at Scott with a dopey smile plastered on his face "Ye..Yeah sorry" he wiped away a bit of saliva that dripped over his lower lips

"Ewww...You're drooling!" 

Stiles waved his hand at Derek "He's applying generous amount of lotion all over his body!" 

Scott huffed out a breath and pinched his thumb and finger together "You are this close from gaining the title of stalker"

"Is he looking this way? I think he's looking at me?" Stiles said ignoring Scott words 

"No you idiot! He's looking at the swimmers" 

"Do you think he'll notice me if I go swimming?" 

Scott straightened up to glare at Stiles "I swear if you do the fake-drown-rescue thing I'll kill you" 

"Why not!? Maybe that way Derek will finally notice me" 

Scott laid back down adjusting his sunglasses "Because that works only in movies. He's a professional lifeguard, don't think he'll not notice your fake drowning....besides you're worst actor" 

Stiles pouted crossing his arms "Fine! Maybe I can show him my best moves...you know impress him?" 

Scott scoffed "Best moves? You can barely hold your head above water" 

"Thanks for the support" 

"Anytime" 

"I'm going for a swim" Stiles took a deep breath and took his shirt off. He causally walked near the water stealing few glances at the lifeguard. A couple of kids raced too close to Stiles and he stumbled on his feet. He caught himself before he could fall hoping Derek wasn't looking at him. He went in the water and started swimming

Stiles swam further until the water was waist high when he suddenly noticed a new guy bounce up Derek's tower. He watched Derek give a hi fi to the guy and walk back down. Damn his shift must be getting over

Stiles being desperate to catch on Derek moved too quickly and then it happened...a leg cramp or something but he felt a sharp pain shooting through his calf reaching up to his entire leg. He tried to get back to shallow water but the currents wouldn't allow

"HELP!" Stiles yelled as he gurgled and swallowed sea water. Scott was on his feet and at the same time Derek stopped as the other lifeguard blows a whistle, already running into the water

Stiles was brought back to the land by the other lifeguard as he panted heavily, coughing extra water out. Scott and Derek reached near them "Are you okay?" asked Scott

Stiles nodded shifting his eyes on Derek and debated leaping back into the ocean. He literally made a fool out of himself

"You should always do streches before you go for a swim" instructed the other lifeguard and helped Stiles sit on the sand 

"Are you sure you're alright?" Derek asked with a hint of amusement which didn't go unnoticed by Stiles who wanted to dig a hole in the sand and burry himself

Scott pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration "Ofcourse he's not fine! My friend over here is nothing but a shy gay baby" 

Stiles's eyes widened "Scott!" 

Scott pointed an accusing finger at Derek "You've noticed us right. You know we come here everyday and sit by your tower so my friend over here can drool over you like you're some kinda hot meal" 

"S..Scott!" Stiles blushed crimson and kicked some of the sand on Scott's feet who kicked right back at him "And he doesn't have the guts to talk to you so let me do the honours... Derek this is Stiles. He's single, gay, very sweet and kind, talks a lot that sometimes you just want to hit a pan on his head to shut him up and has a huge crush on you" 

Stiles openly gaped at his best...ex best friend while Derek asked the other lifeguard to leave saying he will handle the situation. He shook hands with Scott "Thank you for the lovely introduction. Can I talk to your friend alone" 

"Finally!" Scott smriked at Stiles who was thinking ways to strangle him "All the best" he winked and left the two alone

Stiles wanted to run. He really would have if only his leg wasn't hurting. He felt a dip beside him and knew it was Derek. He quickly buried his face into his hands and mumbled "Sorry"

Derek placed a hand on Stiles's back who stiffened and shivered at the contact "Relax. You don't need to apologise. I knew you had a crush on me" 

Stiles let out a small groan, digging a hole with his one leg so he could burry himself after this conversation "You knew?"

"Seven days... same guy....same spot? Yeah kinda hard not to notice" 

"Ofcourse" muttered Stiles

"I think you're cute" Derek chuckled lightly when Stiles started coughing at his words "Why are you being so shy? It's not like I'll bite you...that is unless you're into that stuff" 

Stiles eyesbrows dissapered behind his wet hair "Wh.. What...No!" 

"No?"

"Yes! I mean.. no.. " Stiles didn't know which was hotter, the sun or his face. Would it be embarrassing if he fainted right now "Oh my God... somebody kill me" 

Derek lightly elbowed him "C'mon now. How will we go on a date if you die" 

"Da..Date?" Stiles mouth went dry and heart nearly leaped out of his chest

"I don't have any shifts tomorrow. Say we meet up?" Derek suggested and Stiles nodded vigorously "YES!" he winced at his own loud and squeaky voice "I mean yeah... that sounds cool" 

Derek got up and helped Stiles brushing the sand off "You good?" 

"More than good" replied Stiles with a broad smile. He mentally made a note to thank his best friend Scott. This was the best beach day ever. 

 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
